


Dormientes Draconum (Sleeping Dragons)

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both dream of bright-scaled wings soaring above crumbling, mist-clad towers or circling ancient ruins buried 'neath rusty sands; bugling calls to adventure.</p><p>Artwork for 2013 SGA Reverse Bang (second story to be posted 6/19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormientes Draconum (Sleeping Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Childhood Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23312) by sjh2009. 



Teasers  
  
  


Full-size

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865289) by [Themistoklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/pseuds/Themistoklis)




End file.
